Kingdom Hearts: Blind Wish
by 4KHF
Summary: Alguien opera en las sombras. Parece ser que la organización XIII quiere reivindicar su plan y conseguir a toda costa los corazones necesarios. La gente empieza a desaparecer del mundo real. 4 niños son testigos de estos nuevos eventos.
1. Chapter 1

Kingdom Hearts _**Blind Wish**_

Prólogo.

Aquí, no es un mundo lejano. Desgraciadamente para algunos es la vida real. Para algunos es bueno después de todo. Siendo el año 2011 todo pasaba muy normal, ese era el problema. Normal. Normal. ¿Sólo normal?

¿Y si cambiáramos esto? Si hubiese algo, que le diera un giro a nuestras vidas por completo, algo que nos emocione, algo que realmente disfrutemos, algo, algo como Kingdom Hearts.

Capítulo I - Apertura.

Londres, Inglaterra:

Un sábado nublado, no había nada interesante que hacer, después de regresar de un centro comercial con sus

amigas, Allison decidió encender el PS2 y jugar aquel final de la segunda entrega de Kingdom Hearts que tanto adoraba. Mientras jugaba, sentía la emoción correr como si fuera la primera vez que viera las escenas. "¡Vamos Sora, Riku!" -gritaba mientras peleaba y presionaba el botón de X con una euforia grandiosa. Al pasarlo, se recostó en su cama y pensó. "¿Qué pasaría si estuviera con ellos? Peleando a su lado, viviendo cosas impresionantes, viajando por mundos y..." -unos golpes a su puerta la interrumpieron. "Allison, ya es hora de la cena" -llamó la criada a su puerta. "Sí, sí..." -cerró sus ojos y pronto se puso de pié, dispuesta a apagar el PS2 y prender su computadora portátil. En eso, ella escuchó un estruendo que hizo que se le pusieran los pelos de punta, y un escalofrío que pronto recorrió su cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Bajó asustada con su madre. "¿Madre, escuchaste eso?" -su mamá la miró desconcertada. "Allison, ¿te sientes bien? Creo que deberías de dejar de jugar videojuegos... ya te están haciendo daño-" -Allison tomó su cena y se fue a su habitación. Escuchó a su madre terminar. "-mira que estar imaginando ruidos..." -cerró la puerta de un golpe y se recostó en su cama, sin tocar la cena. Pronto escuchó ese ruido horrible de nuevo.

Estaba temblando. Vio que el foquito del PS2 comenzó a parpadear de manera inusual, se acercó para revisar los conectores. Todo estaba normal, en su lugar, correctamente conectados a la fuente de luz. "Qué raro..." -la luz se fue de un segundo a otro. "¡Bien! Justo cuando iba a encender la consola maldit-, ¿eh?" -el PS2 se había encendido, y el televisor también... ¿qué estaba pasando?. Su corazón se aceleró todo ese momento, de una manera extraña, algo que jamás había experimentado, cada vez era más fuerte que hasta podía decirse que le estaba comenzando a doler… Tomo el mando del PS2, se sentó en la orilla de la cama y justo cuando iba a presionar el botón de "cargar partida" un flash la cegó por segundos y... desapareció.

Barcelona, España:

Un hermoso atardecer, era la hora de la merienda y Rebeka seguía encerrada en su cuarto jugando videojuegos, especialmente ese tan famoso Kingdom Hearts. Para ella había algo en esa historia que le atraía, de una manera extraña a decir verdad, ella disfrutaba jugar las entregas una y otra vez. En internet leyó rumores sobre personas que desaparecían mientras jugaban Kingdom Hearts, tomó su papel de escepticismo y no creyó en nada de eso, puso algo de música y continuó con su partida normal. Tenía un semblante serió, una mirada fría en su rostro, entre escena y escena sonreía un poco, para estar sola, ella se sentía muy a gusto con su sola presencia y la de un videojuego. Las horas pasaron y seguía jugando, cuando menos se lo esperaba ya estaba oscuro, la noche había caído ya y la luna se colaba por las cortinas de su ventana. Era una vista hermosa, pero ella prefirió fijarse en el juego y seguir, no importaba la hora que fuera, seguiría jugando muy cómoda. Algunas veces soñaba con ser una heroína, verse como alguien digno de admirar, y salvando a todos en cualquier mundo, ayudando a Sora y compañía. Incluso diseñó sus propias keyblades. A pesar de su semblante, era soñadora en el fondo… volviendo al mundo real.

Sin previo aviso la luz se fue, ella no había guardado la partida y gritó con fuerza teniendo una almohada pegada a su cara. "¡Joder! Ahora tengo que pasarme todo ese mundo de nuevo…" –se quitó la almohada y suspiró. "Maldición…" –se levantó y observó que a pesar de estar todo apago, el PS2 seguía prendido y el juego dentro, corriendo… "Que va, sin televisión no vale la pena tener el PS2 encendido…" –justo cuando iba a apagar el PS2 el televisor se encendió, pero ni un aparato más, ni un aparato menos… "Bieeeeen…, me gustaría saber que está sucediendo aquí" –musitó. "Espero que alguien no me esté haciendo una tonta broma. Como los programas de televisión" –al pequeño roce de la yema de su dedo con el interruptor del PS2 una estática recorrió su cuerpo, y… ella ya no estaba ahí.

Milán, Italia:

"Vamos, Leah…" –era la hora de salida en el colegio. Leah se iba a ir a casa de su amigo Eliot esa tarde a jugar ese juego que les había unido más. Kingdom Hearts. "¿No quieres que te ayude con tus cosas?" –preguntó Eliot. "N-No, estoy bien, además tu casa no queda tan lejos del colegio como la mía" –Leah le sonrió y caminó a su paso todo este rato, platicaron de lo que iban a hacer en casa, pedirían una pizza de Caessaris' y después de comer y hacer la tarea jugarían Kingdom Hearts toooodo lo que quedaba de esa tarde.

Eliot notó que Leah se comportaba de una manera extraña, como huraña o extremadamente tímida. No era la primera vez que sucedía pero era más raro que antes verla así, al final de cuentas no le dio tanta importancia y siguió comiendo y pasándole los apuntes a Leah, ella copiaba con rapidez mientras comía, no levantaba la mirada del cuaderno y un tono rojizo cubría sus mejillas cada vez que intentaba ver a la cara a Eliot. Al finalizar todo esto subieron al cuarto del chico. "¡Bien, estoy ansiosa por jugar!" –comentó Leah gustosa y con mucho ánimo, Eliot sonrió un poco y encendió el PS2, obviamente y como era de esperarse de él, KH2 estaba puesto. "Dime, Eliot…" –interrumpió Leah. "¿En qué parte vas?" –con toda tranquilidad Eliot respondió. "Bueno… lo estoy jugando en modo experto y voy en el mundo "The World that Never Was", ya sabes, justo antes de pelear contra los otros chicos de la Organización XIII…" –Eliot siguió con su explicación y jugando mientras Leah asentía a cada una de sus detalladas sinopsis de cada escena, riendo de vez en cuando. Al terminar el seminario de explicaciones Leah le miró y suspiró. "¿Te sientes bien?" –preguntó Eliot, mientras ella sonrojaba mucho más de lo normal. "Eliot, yo…" –ya estaba anocheciendo, el sol se escondía poco a poco mientras el cuarto oscurecía. "¿Qué pasa?" –insistió el chico. "Yo quería decir que…" –Eliot la miró a los ojos, desconcertado. De pronto un apagón hizo que brincara de la cama, interrumpiendo su 'declaración'. Eliot se dio una palmada en la cara. "¡No salvé la partida!" –al voltear a ver el PS2, se dio cuenta de que seguía encendido, puso una cara de irritado. "Seguro solo se fundieron los focos…, bajaré por repuestos a la cocina, espera aquí Leah." –justo cuando iba a salir de su habitación, Leah le llamó. "¡Eliot, mira esto! El foco del PS2 está azul" "No bromees Leah, solo puede estar rojo o verde" –comentó Eliot. "¡Es en serio, mira!" –Eliot se acercó a Leah y sus ojos se tornaron de seriedad a asombro. "¿Pero qué rayos está pasando?"… "Eliot, por cierto…" "¿Hm?" "Lo que te iba a decir era que…" –Leah iba a hacer su confesión, tomó a Eliot del brazo mientras este iba a presionar el interruptor del PS2. "Quiero decirte que te qu—" –Eliot presionó el interruptor, y de la nada, ambos, ya no estaban ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II** – Islas del Destino.

**Allison – Eliot**;

Un destello blanco denotaba en las alturas, este se tornó de un color grisáceo luego azulado, ahora eran dos. Sin embargo, el otro era oscuro, impuro.

_SPLASH._

El chico de ojos dorados salió del agua, sacudiendo su cabello y observando meticulosamente lo que sucedía en sus alrededores, el aire que respiraba, el viento que se sentía. Todo. De pronto la chica rubia salió y comenzó a toser como anciana, el chico la miró de manera extraña y luego nadó cerca de ella. "O-Oye, ¿te encuentras bien?" –la chica volteó a verlo, limpió su garganta y sonrojó un poco.

"Sí, gracias" –dijo con seguridad. "De todas maneras esto es un sueño, creo que te podría contar todo lo que me pasó, estaba a punto de jugar KHII y justo cuando iba a cargar la partida desaparecí y ahora estoy acá, ¡jaja!" –parecía que la rubia deliraba.

"Eh…" –Eliot le miró perplejo. "Yo también pensé que esto era un sueño, ahora estoy seguro de que no lo es" –el chico dijo, nervioso. "¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Seguro eres un producto de mi imaginación! Hablando de eso, te pareces mucho a un compañero de clase, juju"

"¡NO SOY IMAGINARIO!" –el muchacho dijo, algo irritado. La chica lo miró con algo de tristeza… "Lo siento…" –el chico suspiró y le dio una palmada sobre su cabeza.

"Perdóname a mí, creo que no debí haberme enojado" "No, perdóname por creer que esto era un sueño." –asintió la chica. "No te preocupes, yo pensé que era un sueño hasta que saliste del agua y—""¿caímos del cielo?" –el chico la miró. "No lo sé"  
>La chica comenzó a nadar en círculos.<p>

"¡Las Islas del Destino!" –gritó la rubia. "¿No crees que… será mejor que vayamos a la orilla…?" –el chico comentó y la chica asintió. "¡Claro!"

Llegando a la orilla, ambos se presentaron. "Mi nombre es Allison"- la chica esperó con su mano estrechada, fijando su mirada a la del otro chico, esos ojos dorados no dejaba de ver. "Eliot" –el muchacho estrechó su mano y sonrió un poco. Después cambió a un semblante serio. "En serio estamos… en las Islas del Destino" –musitó Eliot. "¡Por supuesto! Mira, ahí está la cueva junto a la cascada, la casita en el árbol, y…" "El árbol de frutas Paupu" –dijeron los dos al unísono.

"Sigo sin creerlo… esto es, quizás, lo mejor que me ha pasado en esta vida, ¡esto es perfecto!" –Eliot miraba como Allison bailoteaba mientras comentaba varias cosas sobre amar KH y el momento perfecto de encontrarse con Roxas o Sora.

En un momento dado, Eliot llegó a pensar de las posibilidades del sueño más elaborado de su vida, o en el peor –o mejor- de los casos, la oportunidad de vivir el mejor momento de su adolescencia dentro de su videojuego favorito.

* * *

><p><strong>Rebeka – Leah<strong>;

Un fuerte viento sopló, y dos chicas salieron de ahí.

_SLAM!_

"¡Oh por DIOS!" –gritó la chica de suéter azul. Se puso de pié y comenzó a andar por el área donde se encontraba, tocando con la punta de sus dedos cuidadosamente cada textura. Se encontró con otra niña, su cabello era de un color castaño claro muy lindo. Se hincó y comenzó tocarla con un dedo para ver si estaba viva.

Una

Dos

Tres veces.

"O-Oye" –susurró finalmente en su oído. "E-Eliot, y-yo…" –respondió entre gemidos, apretando sus parpados y abriendo sus ojos con lentitud. "¿Eliot?" –la de suéter azul dijo extrañada. "¡AH!" –la otra chica se puso de pié algo exaltada y con un sonrojo de color de un tomate. "¿T-t-t-tú escuchaste eso?" –la chica de azul asintió lentamente. "P-Por favor no le digas a nadie…" –esta volvió a asentir con lentitud.

"Me llamo Leah" –la de suéter azul se puso de pié. "Soy Rebeka" –intercambiaron una pequeña sonrisa y Leah miró a su alrededor. "No. Puede. Ser." –musitó Leah. "¡INCLREÍBLE!" –gritó con tanta fuerza e hizo que Rebeka cubriera sus oídos. "L-Lo sé… es, increíble" –Leah la miró y la tomó de sus manos. "¿Conoces Kingdom Hearts?" –Rebeka asintió de nuevo ante la pregunta. Leah se acercó a los garabatos. "Estoy frente a su dibujo, donde, donde le da una paupu dibujada a Kairi" –Leah sonrojó y de nuevo gritó con emoción.  
>Rebeka seguía mirándola con cara de 'qué rara es…'. "Seguro estoy soñando…" –susurró Leah. Rebeka la miró de nuevo.<br>"Si… quizás lo sea."  
>"¿Quizás?"<br>"¿Hm?"

"Un sueño, así despertó Sora de uno en KHI, ¿recuerdas?" –Leah dijo con firmeza, confiada de que estaba en lo correcto. "Eliot me mostró lo maravilloso que es Kingdom Hearts, y todo lo que hay que saber de eso" –Leah estaba feliz de poder contarle a alguien lo que su persona más preciada le enseñaba. "De verdad que es maravilloso" –Rebeka miró la puerta con el cerrojo. "Sí, tienes razón… y si tú tienes vida real y yo también… es poco probable de que sea un sueño" –a esto Leah asintió feliz.

"Vamos" –animó Leah, tomando a Rebeka de la mano y saliendo de la cueva hacia lo que sus destinos les preparaban.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III** – Reencuentro

**Rebeka – Leah – Allison –Eliot**

Ambas chicas salieron presurosas y se asombraron con lo que se vislumbraba a sus alrededores. "¡Esto es hermoso!" –gritó Leah. Corriendo y tocando el agua de la cascada a su izquierda, mirando el atardecer frente a ella. "Increíble…" –musitó Rebeka, con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos y un fuerte palpitar en su corazón. Leah dejó de ver el –ahora- rojo sol y se fijó en dos personas platicando en la playa, se emocionó mucho.  
>¿No será un espejismo? Creía que era demasiado perfecto para ser verdad.<p>

Ahí estaba Eliot y… otra chica. Leah se armó un poco de valor para gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

"¡Eeeeeeliooooooot!" –sonrojando, y aleteando sus brazos vio como poco a poco el chico se ponía de pié y alzaba una mano para saludarla. Leah presurosa corrió hacia él, bajando por la 'escalinata' de madera y casi tropezando con unas cuantas piedras en la arena, cerca de él lo abrazó y comenzó a reír. "L-Leah" –Eliot le dio unas palmadas a Leah en su espalda. "¡¿Estás viendo lo mismo que yo?" –Leah dijo ansiosa esperando respuesta. Sin embargo, interrumpió. "¡Estamos en Kingdom Hearts!" –la poca calma con la que se tomaba las cosas intimidó mucho a la joven rubia y a la chica de suéter azul.

"Le… am, ella es Allison" –dijo Eliot, aún algo impresionado por qué Leah también estuviese ahí. Ella asintió y sonrió con dulzura. "Ah, ella es Rebeka" –Rebeka hizo una pequeña reverencia y añadió. "Mucho gusto…Allison… umm, tú debes ser Eliot, ¿verdad?" –dicho, Eliot asintió.

Allison añadió tímida. "Umm… ¿estamos seguros de que esto no es sueño?" –el grupo asintió mientras se miraban unos a los otros "Y… ¿cómo terminaron acá?" –mientras caía el sol, cada uno contó cómo sucedieron las cosas, pronto Leah recordó la confesión que iba a hacer, mirando a Eliot con un poco de pena y recelo. Después de comentar lo sucedido, las similitudes y diferencias de las historias… quedaron convencidos de que no era un sueño, esto, era real. Kingdom Hearts realmente existe. Ahora el problema sería el poder regresar y vivir para contarlo.

"¿Y qué se supone que hagamos ahora…? ¿Nos quedaremos aquí el resto de nuestras vidas?" –comentó Rebeka. Todos pensaron un buen rato… "Tenemos que actuar rápido o nos quedaremos en las Islas del Destino para siempre, aquí me huele a amor…" –Allison miró involuntariamente a Eliot y a Leah. Leah sintió como su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y miró a Eliot muy sonrojada, este solo dijo – "Es difícil ser el único chico aquí…" –desvió la mirada con un rubor.

"Creo que el mayor debería ser el líder" –dijo Rebeka. "¡S-Sí!" –aceptó Leah. "Bien, digan sus edades, tú empiezas Eliot".

"Catorce" –dijo Eliot con seriedad. Allison se puso tensa.

"Catorce" –dijo Leah sonriente. Allison sentía como una gotita de sudor bajaba por su frente.

"Catorce" –dijo finalmente Rebeka. Allison sentía que se iba a desmallar.

"Q-Q-Q-Qu-Quince…" –tartamudeó Allison, todos voltearon a verla, extrañados y exclamaron. "¡Tenemos a nuestra líder!".

"¡EHHHHH!" –gritó Allison… un eco en la isla resonando con gravedad.

"Oh, vamos Allison…" –animó Leah. "P-Pero Le…" –Allison bajó su cabeza apenada. Los chicos le dieron una palmada en la espalda y dijeron casi al unísono. "Contamos contigo…"


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**** - ¡El Arca de los Aventurados!**

_Allison – Leah – Eliot - Rebeka_

"¿Qué haremos ahora l-i-d-e-r?" –Le dijo en un tono muy animado y casi burlón, entre cada cosa que proponía se escapa una risita tierna. "Creo que podríamos hacer lo que se hacía en el juego ¿no?" –comentó Rebeka. "No lo creo" –interrumpió Eliot. "Ni siquiera sabemos si somos los 'elegidos', quizás solo nos quedemos aquí para siempre".

"Eres un idiota, Eliot" –dijo Allison entre murmullos. El chico volteó a verla con ojos en llamas y pronto respondió. "¿Y la líder que derecho tiene de insultarnos?" "Ninguno, ¡pero la líder no admite pesimistas en su arca!" "¿Pero qué diablos estás diciendo? ¿Estás chiflada?" "A mucha honra querido" "Jaja, claaaaaro" "¿No tienes nada mejor que argumentar?" "Si fuera chica ya te hubiera dado una cachetada de las buenas" "Eres un patán"

Leah los miró extrañada, y algo triste. "¡Vamos nenas, las dos son bonitas dejen de pelear!" –Eliot sonrojó y Allison rió desenfrenada. "¡Allison, pongámonos serios!" –gritó Rebeka. "E-Eh, sí, lo siento.".  
>"Bueno, esta idea acaba de llegar a mi cabeza—" Allison les comentó sobre, hacer un arca como en el primer juego, de esta manera los chicos podrían sufrir el aparecimiento de los Heartless y comenzar su aventura como héroes.<p>

"¿Quién se sacrifica a desaparecer?" –dijo Eliot en tono burlón. Allison se sintió muy irritada por el comentario y se tiró de sentón en la suave arena. "¿Tú que propones jovencito?" –Allison le miró desafiante y el chico suspiró. Leah y Rebeka solo se miraban de reojo de vez en cuando, algunas veces riendo por los ridículos comentarios de Allison y Eliot, ambos parecían niños de 5 años.

"Propongo que usemos la puerta que está detrás de la cascada, de esa manera llegaremos a algún lado, si no es a la luz… a la oscuridad será entonces…" –Eliot se sentó de nuevo y cerró sus ojos, recostándose completamente sobre la arena. Leah se acercó a él y musitó unas palabras. "¡Qué buen plan Eliot!" –y sonrió. Allison y Rebeka se miraron y la rubia suspiró. "Bien pajaritos del amor, supongo que la propuesta del chico-listo está aprobada, falta ser avalada". –Allison se puso de pie y caminó hacia la cabañita con las escaleras que daban hacia el árbol de frutas paupu. Rebeka pronto siguió su paso.

Al pasar por el puente Leah le gritó a Allison y saludó con su mano, en cambio Eliot no le miró bajo ninguna circunstancia. "Blugh… imbécil" –susurró Allison a sí misma. "Allison… no deberías ser tan dura con él" –dijo Rebeka. Como si fuera su conciencia. "Si queremos vivir esta aventura, y antes que nada salir de aquí, tenemos que actuar como equipo y relacionarnos unos con los otros…" –Allison se quedó sorprendida con esas palabras.

"¿Sabes algo, Rebeka?" –Rebeka le miró e inclinó su cabeza intrigada. "Envidio a Leah y a Eliot, parecen ser tan buenos amigos y… caer juntos por acá les debió ser de maravilla. Parecen ambos fanáticos de KH y, bueno, me hubiese gustado que siquiera alguno de mis amigos disfrutaran esto tanto como yo". –Allison se sentó en el encorvado árbol de frutas paupu. "Allison, me tienes a mí, si es que llegamos a regresar al mundo real, asegúrate de darme tu correo electrónico antes, ¿vale?" –Rebeka le guiñó un ojo, lo cual hizo sonreír a Allison. "Gracias".

El sol se ponía bajo el mar poco a poco, enrojeciéndolo.

"Oooooigaaaaaaan" –gritó Leah, corriendo con velocidad tomada de la mano de Eliot hacia Allison y Rebeka. "¿De qué tanto hablan?" –dijo Leah entre respiros pesados por la corrida. "Construiremos el arca" –afirmó Allison. Eliot le miró con asombro. "El arca de los aventurados, un sueño ciego, un sueño de KH. Saldremos adelante." –concluyó Allison con firmeza.

"Me alegra tu cambio de opinión" –dijo Eliot. Allison sonrió. "No esperaba menos de una persona tan… 'extrovertida' como tú" –la rubia volvió a sonreír. "Lo siento por lo de hace rato, me dejé llevar un poco" "No importa, ¿compañeros?" –al decir esto, Allison estrechó su mano y con una suave voz concluyó. "Amigos".  
>Leah y Rebeka sonrieron. Leah abrazó a Eliot y a Allison, entre risa y risa exclamó.<p>

"¡Juntos!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**** – Hacia la Oscuridad**

**Allison – Leah – Eliot – Rebeka**

"¡¿Está listo?" –presionaba Leah, una y otra vez, casi cada 5 minutos mientras Rebeka, Allison y Eliot hacían las últimas mejoras. "Uff… ahora sí, ¡está listo!" –orgullosa, Allison subió la banderilla blanca hacia la vara más alta de lo que era ahora su 'embarcación'. Unas cuantas tablas amarradas con cuerdas y trozos de hojas de palmeras, a decir verdad es que para ser tan mediocre, ¡aún flotaba!

"¿Queeeé? Parece que ya va a anochecer… ¡ni siquiera hemos comido!" –el estómago de Leah hizo un ruido, los demás chicos rieron. "Yo no tengo mucha hambre…" –dijo Allison. "Pero no has comido nada desde la media mañana…" –musitó Eliot, extrañado por el comportamiento de la rubia. "No se preocupen, estaré bien… además, creo será mejor que descanse" –dicho esto. Tomó sus zapatos y se fue a tirar en la arena bajo una palmera y un trozo de tela.

"Será mejor que hagamos lo mismo…" –Rebeka tomó sus cosas del suelo y se fue bajo otra de las palmeras. Eliot y Leah se quedaron sentados en la 'embarcación'. Eliot suspiró y no dijo nada.

Leah lo miraba de reojo, sonrojando de vez en cuando, sabiendo que sus miradas se cruzaban. "Le…" –comenzó Eliot a romper el silencio incomodo. "¿Hm?" "¿Te puedo decir algo?" –Eliot volteó a verla, y Le sonrojó mucho, solo asintió, boquiabierta.

"La bragueta de tu short está abierta" –Eliot sonrió. Leah se levantó y se aseguró de aquel pervertido comentario. "¡Eliot eres un idiota!" –el chico comenzó a reír y la chica también. Allison y Rebeka los miraban desde la sombra, la luna ya sobre sus cabezas.

Eliot y Leah se quedaron dormidos sobre la 'embarcación'. Rebeka estaba igualmente dormida. Allison miraba el vacío del oscuro océano. De pronto avistó una sombra, como un agujero negro formándose al fondo de este, se puso de pié y avisó a Rebeka.

"Rebeka, ¡levántate Rebeka!" –la chica se puso de pié algo confundida y miró al cielo. Sus ojos se hicieron grandes, de asombro… "¡Eliot, Leah… levanten-se!" –para su mala suerte, los chicos no estaban, ¿y a embarcación? Acercándose a su 'perdición'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**** – Impurezas**

**Leah - Eliot**

_**"Un átomo de impureza corrompe la más noble sustancia, rebajándola al nivel de su propia degradación." –**__**Shakespeare**_**  
><strong>  
>"Uuhhg…" –Leah sintió que agua tambaleaba bajo ella, se puso de pie y vio a Eliot al mando de la mediocre arca. "E-Eliot…" "Shh… tranquila, Le… nos estamos acercando" "¿A dónde?" –Eliot le miró y respondió en un susurro. "A la oscuridad…" –Le sintió un tremendo escalofrío recorrer su espalda, su piel… todo su ser. Su amigo se había convertido en una creatura extraña que buscaba la oscuridad, adentrarse en esta, de una manera eufórica. Sus ojos ya no eran de un color dorado hermoso, brilloso y cautivador… esos ojos ahora eran de un dorado apagado, oscuro, ¿malvado?<p>

"¡Eliot! ¿Por qué?" –gritó Leah, ante el ruido de aquel enorme agujero negro. "¡Piensa, Leah! ¡De esta manera llegaremos a otros mundos, exploraremos todo lo que hay que ver!" –la avaricia se escurría de su temblorosa voz. "¿Qué hay de Rebeka… y, y de Allison?" –Eliot pronto respondió. "¡Nos alcanzarán!"

"¡AAAAHH!" –Leah se levantó desesperada, en medio de la noche. Volteó a su derecha y estaba Eliot, profundamente dormido, casi roncando. Al fondo, las siluetas sobre la arena de Allison y Rebeka. "D-Dios mío… qué mal sueño" –suspiró profundamente, tocando su pecho, donde su corazón palpitaba a mil, no por hora, por minuto… tanto así que sentía un dolor pesado. "T-Todo parece normal… p-pero…" –un fuerte temblor rugió por toda la isla. "¡¿Qué está pasando?" –gritó Eliot, levantándose de golpe y boquiabierto ante la vista vislumbrada.

Era el agujero negro. Frente a ella. Observándole cautelosamente… era un enorme Heartless.

**Allison – Rebeka**

Ambas estaban despiertas, observando la horrible masa obscura. "N-no… ¡imposible!" –Rebeka volteó a ver a Allison, que parecía muy asustada. "A-Allison, Eliot y Leah están allá, ¡tenemos que actuar rápido!" –Rebeka tomó a Allison de los hombros y la miró de frente. "¡Tenemos que confiar en nosotros, y creer que las Keyblade nos elegirán!" –la rubia tomó un respiro y asintió, su cara de miedo se había ido.

**Leah – Allison – Eliot – Rebeka**

El Heartless estaba a punto de atacarles, su enorme mano hecha un puño a unos cuantos metros de Eliot y Leah. "Se acabó" –musitó Eliot.

_THUD. _

"¡Allison!" –gritó Leah. La rubia estaba frente a ellos dos, Keyblade en mano.


End file.
